Reditum
by IzzieBlake
Summary: Gray no lo podía creer, lo miraba y no lo creía, ahí estaba ella, Juvia, gimiendo, gritando, llorando, odiándole, sollozando y sufriendo, retorciéndose sobre la cama y dejando escapar de sus labios el nombre de Natsu, quien a su vez, los culpaba a todos de su locura
Hola, Hola, mucho gusto, yo soy Izzie y soy nueva en el mundo de Fairy Tail, este es mi primer fic Fairytelesco y espero que muchas ansias que les guste.

Me divertí muchísimo haciéndolo y ojala que sea de su agrado.

Este fic va dedica a Liraz que espero que en algun momento de su vida lo lea y NO me odie por la traición xD

* * *

Reditum.

"Gray no lo podía creer, lo miraba y no lo creía, ahí estaba ella, Juvia, gimiendo, gritando, llorando, odiándole, sollozando y sufriendo, retorciéndose sobre la cama y dejando escapar de sus labios el nombre de Natsu, quien a su vez, los culpaba a todos de su locura"

Prólogo

No paraba de llover. Llovía a torrentes y no se lograba escuchar más nada que las gruesas gotas de lluvia chocando estrepitosamente contra el suelo, las ventanas tintineaban contra el fuerte viento que las golpeaba enfurecido por la tormenta que se desataba afuera, así como algunas gotas de la ácida lluvia se filtraban por el techo del gremio, logrando mojar uno de sus brazos y su pantalón oscuro y eso para él, era un tortura.

Limpió su brazo desnudo de la pequeña gota cristalina, no se había dado cuenta que su camisa había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo, sus dedos temblaban ligeramente y su pie se mantenía inquieto golpeteando una y otra vez el piso de madera, a su alrededor, todos mantenían un silencio sepulcral que le entorpecía aún más los sentidos, Lucy, quien estaba a su lado abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a un afligido Happy quien, desde que Natsu fue secuestrado, no dejaba de sollozar quedito, Lucy, muchas veces trataba de disimular las lágrimas, sin embargo, desde que habían rescatado a Juvia, sus ojos se humedecían a cada segundo.

Gajeel, era el único que murmuraba entre todos, caminaba de un lado a otro, como león enjaulado, enfurecido quizás, por el tormento que todos creían, habían vivido sus amigos, Levy junto con Freed estaban apartados en una mesa llena de libros, quizás buscando más conjuros para desaparecer la locura que todos estaban viviendo en ese momento.

El maestro, sentado sobre la barra padecía meditar, a su lado, la primera tomaba la misma posición frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, mientras que Mira, limpiaba un vaso frenéticamente, Elfman y Lissana la observaban con cierta compasión mezclada con la tristeza que toda esta situación conllevaba.

Erza en cambio, se mantenía erguida contra una columna, sus ojos estaban firmemente cerrados así como sus brazos apretando su pecho, de todos, sabía que ella era la que más se estaba muriendo por dentro y su semblante relajado era una oscura máscara del tormento que estaba viviendo por dentro, así como él.

La lluvia se vio opacado por un desgarrador grito proveniente del piso de arriba, grito seguido tras otro que logró colocarle los pelos de punta, un ataque de escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo a la vez que el alboroto se formaba a su alrededor, todos se habían puesto de pie y corrían hacía las gradas, mientras que él se quedaba paralizado, sentado en esa silla con su cuerpo entero temblando y con su vista ligeramente nublada.

Era Juvia, Juvia gritaba desgarradoramente un piso más arriba que él, Juvia gritaba y él no sabía qué hacer.

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

Escuchó desde el segundo piso, la voz quebrada de Juvia, acompañada de grandes hipidos pedía a gritos ayuda, su corazón se detuvo, dolido ante el dolor y confusión de ella.

— ¡Malditos! ¡Ustedes! ¡Malditos!

Gray contuvo el aliento ante el ultimo chillido de Juvia, su cuerpo, reaccionando se colocó en pie y en automático se dirigió hacia las gradas, comenzando a subir una a una, su corazón golpeaba con rudeza contra su pecho, solo para endurecerse al escuchar nuevamente los gritos, ahora afónicos, de Juvia.

— ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Ayúdenme!

Se detuvo frente al tumulto de personas que él ya no lograba diferenciar, todos fuera de la enfermaría del gremio, todos murmurando aterrorizados ante los gritos, Gray se quedó estático, viéndolo todo gris, escuchando solamente la voz de Juvia.

— ¡Natsu-san!

¿Por qué? Se preguntó mentalmente a la vez que su pulso se aceleraba enloquecido, ¿Por qué llamaba a Natsu? ¿Por qué en su desesperación se aferraba a Natsu? ¿Por qué?

— ¡Natsu-san!... ¡Natsu-san!... ¡Ayuda!

Retrocedió un paso, sintiendo como su estómago se revolvía, Juvia ahora lloraba a fuertes hipidos y sollozos, los sentía más cercanos, como estos chocaban contra su oído e iban a parar en su ahora dolido corazón, notó como las personas a su alrededor se movían haciéndole espacio a él, mostrándole la entrada de la enfermería en donde habían más personas que él no se molestó en diferenciar, Gray no quería entrar, tenía miedo, le aterraba encontrar lo que se encontraba ahí dentro, descubrir, que la mujer que lloraba desgarradoramente ya no sería nunca más la dulce Juvia, su dulce Juvia, aquella que jamás le abandonó.

Y una vez más, ella gritó y él no lo pudo soportar, se sintió trastabillar y sintió además como alguien tocaba su espalda y lo empujaba suavemente, dirigiéndole hacia la entrada, Gray agradeció mentalmente, pues bien sabía que en su voluntad no podría, por muy fuerte que fuera, no soportaría la idea de perder a alguien más de su vida y ahí dentro, ya no se encontraba _su_ Juvia.

La mano apretó sus hombros, sacándolo por completo de sus pensamientos, el pánico, al parecer se reflejaba en su rostro y quizás en todo su cuerpo, a Gray no le gustaba que los demás se dieran cuenta de lo que sucedía con él, pero todo esto podía más que él, lo tenía al límite y a punto de un colapso nervioso, no podía ocultarlo, todo lo que pasaba en su cabeza se reflejaba en sus acciones.

Gray avanzó y con cada paso que daba, sentía como la tormenta enfurecía allá afuera, era el corazón enloquecido de Juvia, el que se sentía traicionado, dolido, confundido tal y como él se sentía en ese momento.

Bajó la mirada, incapaz de ver más allá que el suelo y los pies de todos los que se encontraban en la habitación, escuchó los sollozos de Juvia, mucho más desgarradores, mucho más cerca, mucho más conmovedores, incapaz de hacer algo más, alzó la mirada y la vio…

Un campo de energía la cubría gracias a las runas que Freed había colocado cuando ella estaba inconsciente, su ropa rasgada había sido reemplazada por un camisón blanco, su cabello siempre perfectamente peinado estaba hecho un nido, sus brazos desnudos así como su cuello, mostraban cicatrices de cortadas algunas largas y otras más pequeñas, su rostro, golpeado también estaba contraído en una mueca de odio total, sus ojos inyectados en sangre lagrimeaban silenciosos, su cuerpo entero temblaba por completo y sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a la sábana que la estaba cubriendo, Gray no quería seguir mirándola, esa no era su Juvia, ni siquiera la Juvia de Phantom Lord les había mirado con tanto odio, con tanto desprecio…con tanta repulsión, esa no era la chica alegre y tímida que no se separaba de su lado.

Y eso, contra todo, dolía mucho más que cualquier dolor que hubiese experimentado en su vida, había perdido a su Juvia, por mucho en que su corazón lo obligase a reprimirlo, su cerebro le machacaba con la verdad, Juvia se había perdido, la Juvia dulce, tierna, leal y entregada había perdido la razón y eso era mucho peor que mil cuchillos incrustándose en su piel.

— ¡Malditos!

Gritó una vez más y otra estocada golpeó su corazón, entre su visión borrosa pudo divisar la pequeña figura de Levy acercándose a ella junto con un Freed que al parecer recitaba algo, a los segundos, el cuerpo de Juvia se desvaneció sobre la cama y todo se sucumbió en un extraño silencio, el cual era opacado solamente por la torrencial lluvia que bañaba con furia el gremio, la cual, bajo ninguna circunstancia se detuvo.

—Este hechizo la hará dormir por algunos minutos—musitó Levy en voz acongojada—. No es mucho, pero por lo menos podrá descansar sin pesadillas.

—Es lo único que pudimos hacer—susurró Freed, igual de afligido que todos los que estaban en esa pequeña habitación.

Y nuevamente la habitación se sumió en ese horrible silencio, nadie se atrevió a decir nada, sin embargo Gray sentía todas las miradas en él, miradas de pena, sufrimiento y lástima, su corazón se estrujó adolorido, a cada segundo dolía más.

—Todo esto es tu maldita culpa.

Siseó una voz muy cerca de su oído, Gray no vio venir la fuerte mano que se cernió contra su cuello que lo arrastró hasta golpearlo contra la pared, un gemido ahogado inundó toda la habitación y un molesto dolor de cabeza invadió su cuerpo confundiendo por lo menos por unos segundos el dolor que se acumulaba en su pecho, sin embargo, otro golpe mucho más fuerte que el anterior logró marearlo y sentirse aún más confundido de lo que se encontraba.

Abrió sus ojos, reconociendo el enfurecido rostro de Gajeel, algo dentro de él ardió y toda la furia contenida desde el secuestro de Juvia resurgió en él, quien no dudó devolverle el golpe con mucho más fuerza que el recibido, Gajeel trastabilló pero no fue suficiente para detenerlo, él en cuestión de segundos, se le abalanzó asestándole otro puñetazo en la misma mejilla lastimada.

— ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Deténganse ahora mismo!—se hizo escuchar la enfurecida voz de Erza, quien había perdido los nervios desde que encontró a sus nakamas en esa situación tan deplorable—. ¡¿Qué no entienden?! ¡Peleando no van a solucionar nada!

Sin embargo, ni Gray ni Gajeel obedecieron, enfrascados en darse golpes y desahogar la desesperación y cólera acumulada en un par de golpes sin gracia y desmedidos, Erza apretó sus puños con fuerza, había perdido la voluntad de luchar contra ellos para detenerlos de su estúpida pelea, ella, simplemente no quería volver a enfrentarse con sus amigos nunca más.

— ¡Alto!—gritó la primera y fue como si el tiempo se hubiere detenido, tanto Gajeel como Gray se paralizaron al percibir el tono siniestro de la primera—. Ellos…

Un enorme estruendo se escuchó en el piso inferior, todos ahogaron un gemido al ver como un relámpago iluminaba la habitación y la luz desaparecía por completo, se escucharon vidrios rompiéndose y un golpe seco como cuando ocurre una enorme explosión que se lleva todo a su paso, Lucy se paralizó, el humo comenzaba a invadir sus pulmones así como el calor comenzaba a abrasarla, el gremio ardía y sólo podía ser a causa de él, su estómago se revolvió, no podía ser él, no quería que fuera él…

Él no podía destruir su hogar…no de esa manera tan cruel…

Simplemente no podría ser…

—Natsu—susurró Happy a su lado en una exclamación casi dolorosa, su garganta ardió, todos a su alrededor se movieron, buscando como protegerse y proteger a los más débiles, ella quiso moverse y ayudar, pero el miedo paralizaba cada rincón de su cuerpo, no podía, no se atrevía, no quería tener que enfrentarlo de nuevo—Natsu—murmuró una vez más Happy desplegando sus alas y saliendo de la habitación a oscuras, su cuerpo reaccionó ante el peligro del exceed y esta vez hecho a correr, sintiendo como a medida que avanzaba el calor la sofocaba más.

Bajó a todas prisas las gradas, varios de sus nakamas intentaban apagar el fuego que quería consumir el gremio que con tanto esfuerzo habían reconstruido, Lucy reprimió sus lágrimas, no era momento de echarse a llorar, debía ser fuerte, por lo menos un poco fuerte para no desmoronarse y morir de dolor.

Gotas de agua cayeron sobre su cuerpo las cuales en segundos se convirtieron en gruesas gotas que lograron empaparla por completo dándose cuenta que había llegado hasta la entrada ahora destruida del gremio, Lucy contuvo el aliento al divisar las dos figuras igual de empapadas que ella, a sólo unos cuantos metros, pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos al encarar la mirada de odio que Natsu le dedicaba.

—Natsu—sollozó Happy, dispuesto a lanzarse a los brazos de su querido amigo.

—No lo hagas — susurró Lucy casi con desesperación, sosteniéndole de la cola—. No lo hagas Happy.

Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en el rostro de Natsu siendo suficiente golpe para ella y para Happy quien lloraba sin contenerse, lloraba por ella y por todo el gremio, ahora hecho pedazos.

—Lo preguntaré sólo una vez—habló Natsu en voz ruda, fría, seca…indiferente—. ¿Dónde está ella?

Lucy negó con la cabeza sin poderlo creer, ¿Natsu había causado todo ese revuelo porque tenían a Juvia? ¿Su gremio había sido destruido porque tenían a Juvia a salvo? ¿Qué diablos pasaba? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo todo esto?

— ¿Dónde está?—gruñó él alzando su puño cubierto en llamas, su corazón dio un vuelco doloroso al darse cuenta, que Natsu la atacaría sin piedad alguna.

—No te atreverás—masculló otra voz llena de furia contenida, Erza había llegado envuelta en una de sus más poderosas armaduras, Lucy comenzó a hiperventilar cuando una espada se posó frente al rostro de Natsu, Erza lucharía, Erza sería capaz de lastimar a Natsu y él sería capaz de contraatacar, todo eso era un infierno, un maldito y doloroso infierno.

—No pierdas el tiempo con ellos—susurró otra voz, esta era femenina y era igual de ruda e indiferente que la de Natsu, Lucy la miró, su cuerpo empapado y su baraja en manos lista para atacar, Cana, en cualquier momento usaría su poder contra Erza, contra ella, contra su _gremio—_. Nosotros nos encargaremos.

—No lo permitiré—clamó Erza, invocando más espadas y lanzándolas contra ellos, Lucy cerró los ojos incapaz de ver, sin embargo un enorme rayo hizo que sus ojos se abriera sus ojos de par en par, el pánico atravesó cada nervio de su cuerpo, _él_ también había aparecido, entre los tres destruirían el gremio por completo.

—Esto es solo un aviso—gritó Laxus con su voz imponente, a su alrededor un tumulto de personas se arremolinó, Lucy no fue capaz de distinguirlos, pero estaba segura que el maestro estaría ahí con su corazón igual de roto que el de ella—. Esto es solo una advertencia, esto es solo el comienzo, los destruiremos a todos, así como ustedes nos destruyeron a nosotros.

Y Lucy no lo pudo soportar más, dejándose caer contra el lodoso suelo, sus rodillas ardieron así como su pecho ardía dolorosamente y por mucho que quiso detenerlo un desesperado llanto brotó desde lo más profundo de su ser, ocasionando que todo su cuerpo se revolucionara al compás de sus hipidos y sorbidos, su querido gremio, su hogar, su familia…se matarían…se matarían entre ellos…

Los había perdido, a ellos, a sus amigos…

Y lo había perdido a él, quizás para siempre.

—

Gray no lo vio venir, su cuerpo no estaba listo para recibir aquel impacto que lo dejó en el suelo conmocionado y con un molesto ardor en su espalda, todo había dado vueltas dentro de él y la oscuridad que envolvía la enfermería se iluminó por una sofocante llamarada que lo envolvía casi con furia, por inercia, utilizó su poder congelando casi al instante el molesto fuego, viéndose una vez más opacados por la oscuridad.

Natsu atacó una vez más y él en un ágil movimiento lo esquivó, se colocó en pie atacó siendo esquivado fácilmente por su nakama quien sin medida alguno volvió a lanzar otro ataque, Gray observó los ojos congelados de quien fue su rival en peleas estúpidas de quien era el más fuerte y una parte de él sintió temor, ese ya no era más su viejo amigo, el hombre que estaba frente de él tenía la mirada de una persona dispuesta a matar a toda costa.

Otro ataque le alcanzó haciendo que Gray a penas tuviese tiempo de rodar, impactando contra la pared haciéndola pedazos en segundos, la luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación, de reojo pudo observar como Juvia empezaba a despertar, sus sentidos se pusieron alertas todo eso empezaba a resultarle sospechoso.

La marca del demon slayer apareció manchando su piel con una lentitud casi desesperante, esa noche él no quería luchar contra Natsu, no bajo esas circunstancias, mucho menos cuando no sólo la vida de él corría peligro, sino también la de Juvia y todos los integrantes del gremio.

Pero Natsu volvió a atacar y él se defendió a toda costa, lanzando un ataque igual o quizás mucho más fuerte que el de que era su amigo, Natsu cayó al suelo sin embargo no dejó de pelear, Gray pudo esquivar con gran habilidad cada uno de los movimientos de Natsu, contraatacando cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Natsu cayó una vez más al suelo y esta vez le costó un poco más reincorporarse, sin embargo no esperó un minuto más y devolvió el golpe con toda la fuerza que tenía ocasionando que Gray chocara contra la pared, jadeó con frustración, molesto por no ser capaz de usar todas sus fuerzas, molesto por la lluvia que mojaba su cuerpo, molesto por el vacío en los ojos de Natsu.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?!—masculló enardecido—. ¡Este no eres tú! ¡Mierda! ¡Estas atacando a tu propio hogar!

Natsu gruñó apretando su puño envuelto en llamas, de sus labios no salió ni una sola palabra, simplemente volvió a atacar en un silencio casi mortal, Gray se protegió con una muralla de hielo, ese no era Natsu, al menos no en sus cinco sentidos y él, no podía atacarlo, no bajo esas circunstancias, no podía, todo esto se estaba saliendo de sus manos.

—Natsu-san

Gray respingó, sus sentidos se paralizaron así como la muralla de hielo explotó ocasionando una hermosa danza de cristales por toda la habitación, un gemido ahogado se atoró en su garganta al ver como Juvia caminaba entre los escombros, acercándose a Natsu, pero…¿Cómo? ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿A caso Freed había quitado las runas?

—Juvia—susurró sintiendo como una ola de pánico atravesaba todo su sistema nervioso… ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Por qué precisamente ella? ¿Qué juego tan cruel le tenía preparado el destino?

Natsu ladeó sus labios en una sonrisa socarrona a la vez que Juvia se colocaba a su lado, Gray respiró profundo sintiendo como esa respiración ocasionaba un molesto dolor en su pecho, sus ojos estaban puestos en los de Juvia quien parecía atravesarle con sus orbes azulinos sin vida, ella ya no le miraba con esa calidez y amor, ella ya no le sonreía tontamente, ella solamente…

Sus pensamientos se volvieron confusos tornándose grises por un segundo, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer sobre el suelo mojado, sintió su cabeza explotar así como un espesor molesto recorrerle el rostro, abrió sus ojos notando como Natsu y Juvia estaban a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros de él, el puño de su amigo envuelto en llamas se alzó frente a él y fue ahí donde supo que Natsu le mataría, sin remordimientos, sin pena, ni lástima, simplemente lo mataría como si se tratase de algún insignificante insecto y Juvia…Juvia se quedaría a observar su patética muerte.

—No—escuchó en un murmuro la suave voz de Juvia y algo dentro de él se iluminó de esperanza, fijó sus ojos en ella quien había puesto una de sus manos sobre el brazo de Natsu, quien a su vez había deslizado su mano libre sobre la cintura de ella—. Ellos dijeron que no, aún no es el momento.

Y fue ahí, cuando Gray se dio cuenta que en verdad ellos se habían ido para siempre, Juvia, ella, la había perdido para siempre, Juvia se había ido de su lado y la persona que estaba frente a él, no podía ser ella, no debía ser ella, no quería que fuera ella.

Se negaba, se negaba rotundamente.

Ella no era Juvia.

No lo era.

Sin embargo, su corazón se agitó dolorosamente al notar que Natsu invocaba uno de sus ataques golpeando su pecho con fuerza, hundiéndolo un poco más al suelo, su visión se tornó y sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco mirando, quizás por última vez, como los labios de que era el amor de su vida se posaban sobre los de la única mujer con la que se llegó a sentir cálido.

Los había perdido y junto con ellos, él también se perdió.

* * *

Bueno chicos y chicas, espero que les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber con un pequeñisimo RR =)

Saludes a todos =)


End file.
